Teen pregnancy
by Hamsweetha1102
Summary: This story starts right after their honeymoon, what if Hani gets pregnant early, what if they are not ready for a new baby to arrive in the house. A cute and hot story to read! Please do read check it in
1. Its coming

**TEEN PREGNANCY**

 **Seung jo and hani got married at the age of 21 and they got a baby the very next year**

 **That's pretty too early right**

 **Let's read how it all started and what were the problems they faced afterwards**

 **The prologue is simple, it's the same as the prologue of my 1** **st** **story 'Anything for you Hani'**

 **Please do check my profile for the story**

 **Ok so let's begin**

 **Chapter 1 : Its coming!**

" _wait..wait a moment" said hani stopping seung jo from kissing her_

" _I need to prepare"_

" _what do you need to prepare" said seung jo looking into her eyes_

" _stuff that a woman needs to prepare" said hani_

" _forget it, I can't wait any longer" saying this he continued kissing her_

 _They kissed for a while, he then unbuttoned her nightwear one by one for which hani blushed_

 _He then kissed her neck then went onto her nipples, he started licking those, hani moaned like anything_

 _She then removed her husband's shirt, she just gazed at his abs, he then immediately removed her panty and his pant, he went inside her, she moaned like anything, he waited for this moment from the day he started loving her truly, he wanted feel her warmness, she wanted to feel his hotness._

 _It was 3 in the night, they had to catch the flight at 6 in the morning_

" _lets sleep, its enough, we have to wake up early" said hani breathing in the middle_

" _is this enough for you? The time is 3, we can sleep on the flight, come on" said seung jo climbing again on her_

 _This time he did it more, more aggressively, more romance_

" _yah, we wont get this chance again, If we go back, we never know when we will do it again" said seung jo going inside her again_

 _He went inside and out, inside and out, inside and out, he did it like 20 times till the bed got wet with their liquid_

" _yah wake up seung jo, we have to catch the flight" said hani pushing a pillow_

" _Oh hani, I woke up already, you should wake up" said seung jo wearing his shirt_

" _oh, you are there then who are there on the bed" said hani rubbing her head_

" _yah stop dreaming, we still have half an hour to catch the flight, make it quick, the cab is waiting" said seung jo packing the suitcases_

" _yah wait I have to bath" said hani quickly getting off the bed_

" _no need of bath, we are late" said seung jo grabbing her arm_

" _wear this quickly, and give your nightwear, and keep it in this bag" said seung jo_

" _yah did you pack my suitcase?" said hani looking at everything_

" _ya I packed each and every thing" said seung jo_

" _yah, you mean everything," said hani astonished_

" _yah you are my wife now, I saw everything in you last night, and these clothes are just barrier between you and me" said seung jo smirking_

" _oh…" said hani still thinking what he said_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah, how was the honeymoon" said juri_

" _hmm.. it was great" said hani_

" _was it a great night?" said min ah laughing aloud with juri_

" _yahhhh min ahhh….you guys know but still ask me "hani giggled_

" _OOOoooo" said min ah and joori together_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _why is my stomach hurting" said hani to sun ah_

" _ya maybe… you are" said sun ah_

" _what do you mean?" said hani blankly_

" _I mean..like you are married and…."said sun ah_

" _what….?" Hani shouted_

" _yah what is that sound, OH HANI JUST GET LOST out of my class" Sir shouted_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _why are they two lines…that means I am…" startled hani_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _They were alone in the room, that is the right moment for her to tell to her husband that he's going to be a father soon but will he listen, will he like it? At this age?, were hani's thoughts_

" _seung jo ahh….i need to tell you some really very different important thing" said hani_

" _what, what is that" said seung jo ignorantly_

" _you are going to be a father soon" whispered hani almost only to her_

" _what, I cant hear anything, tell loudly" said seung jo looking into hani's eyes_

" _yahh, its coming" said hani placing seung jo's hand on her tummy_

 _Seung jo's eyes rolled from her eyes to her tummy and then again to her eyes_

 **That's the end of the 1** **st** **chapter**

 **Please please do review it**

 **Hope you all like it**

 **Cheers**


	2. Our baby

**Chapter 2: Our Baby!**

" _are you serious hani?" said seung jo still looking into her eyes_

" _yeah, here are the reports" said hani handing him the file_

 _He saw only two things in that file:_

 _Patient name: Baek hani_

 _Status:PREGNANT_

" _tell me when did this all started?"_

" _it was 2 months back, after we came back from our honeymoon, I realized I missed my period but I dint took that serious but when I missed 2_ _nd_ _time, I told my friend, then she told me to check once then…"_

" _ok.."_

" _soo… seung jo?"_

" _hmm?" he saw her again_

" _Aren't you happy" said hani holding his hand_

" _happy, I am not happy but I am very happy, I am just in surprise mood and a bit of shock"_

" _really"_

" _yaaa, I am happiest man on this earth now, thank you so much hani" he kissed her lips_

" _you are really happy, I thought you wont like it" said hani still not believing his words_

" _nooo hani…..ok how we have to tell the family"_

" _I don't know, you tell them"_

" _no let's together say" holding her hand tight and pushing her towards the wall…._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _eun jo ah you are so messy, aren't you the lionel messi" said oh gi dong drinking tea_

" _hahaha indeed it is very funny " said baek eun jo sarcastically_

" _everyone we have a announcement" said baek seung jo holding her hand_

" _what is it seung jo" said Mrs. Baek_

" _hani, you said your health is not good, what happened" said oh gi dong looking at his daughter_

" _ya appa, my stomach is hurting" said hani_

" _WHY?" said Mrs. Baek_

" _that's what she's preganant" said seung jo happily_

" _omo, really "said Mrs. Baek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _don't tell me you are pregnant" said joo ri looking at hani_

" _yes I am" said hani looking at both_

" _really? Ahhhhhhh" shouted both_

" _oh hani, let's goi am getting late to my class" said seung jo suddenly_

" _ya sure, bye guys, call you later" said hani_

" _now we will be able to see the best side of seung jo" said joo ri_

" _which side" said min ah_

" _his caring towards his child and wife" said joori_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _The doctor applies a liquid on hani's tummy_

" _yes, now look" said the doctor moving the device on the tummy_

" _yah seung jo their our baby, OMG" said hani_

" _yaa, yes our baby yaa" said seung jo holding hani's hand again_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _my baby's first photo" said hani kissing the ultrasound scan image_

" _it is not a photo, its called a image" said seung jo driving the car_

" _yah both are the same ok, stop bullying me atleast now, we are gonna get a baby" said hani_

 _Seung jo smiles again at her cuteness_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _ya please welcome this way" said Mrs. Baek_

" _Mrs baek, when are you leaving for US" said yeonji_

" _the next month, we three will be leaving"_

" _omo, you are gonna leave your daughter in law and go" said Mrs. Baek_

" _no nothing will happen, I know they can take care of themselves, and I will come back when the baby will 2 months, you need not be so careful to my daughter in law"_

" _ok, whatever" said yeonji_

" _hello, Mr baek, you called me for your son's wedding 6 months back and now you are calling me for their baby shower, too fast ahh" said ji min_

" _ya they were bit early about family planning, maybe they dint want enjoy their alone time as you do and to go inside it's this way " said Mr. baek smiling_

" _ok this way right I know the way" said jimin_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hani and seung jo cut the cake together come on," shouted everyone_

" _ok one two three, and cut" said seung jo placing the cake in his wife's mouth first_

" _thank you for being the first and last mother to my first child" said seung jo_

" _thank you for being my first and last husband " said hani keeping cream on his face_

" _ya you know I don't like it"_

" _that's why I did hahaha"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _today was so much fun, we got many blessings right" said hani placing her hand on the tummy_

" _we got many criticizes too" said seung jo sipping his coffee made by his wife_

" _oh really, how do you know"_

" _I overheard the guests talking to my parents"_

" _ya but don't worry nothing will happen to our baby"_

" _yah, not about the baby but about us, they say we did it way too fast"_

" _I know it is too early to have a baby and I know we are too young to have a baby but what can I do I love my baby very much"_

" _yah, its not about you, whatever leave it" said kissing her tummy for the 225_ _th_ _time that day_

" _yah not today" as seung jo comes to her lips_

" _why not, nothing happens, we are technically not doing sex, I am just playing with you come on" said seung jo grabbing her hand_

" _yah nooo" said hani closing her lips_

" _let me see how you will not open those" said seung jo kissing her lips_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Are you sure you both can manage?" said Mrs. Baek_

" _yes mom sure, we are adults now, we have many people around us, why not hani?" said seung jo looking at hani who is 8 months pregnant_

" _yeah sure mother, don't worry" said hani_

" _ok fine miss you too" said Mrs. Baek hugging both_

" _I wont be able to see this little fellow" said eun jo adoring hani's tummy_

" _ok ok see you, will call once we reach"said Mr. baek urging the two enter the check-in_

" _eun jo ah, you should get the first place in your 1_ _st_ _semester" said seung jo waving goodbye to his brother_

" _sure brother, bye sister- in- law miss you both" said eun jo waving back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _OMG seung jo, you bought your wife along to the class" said Mrs. Lee_

" _yes why not, she will be leaving now" said seung jo holding his wife's hand_

" _omo, look at that" "the pregnant lady""that is seung jo's wife" the young couple received weird stares from the class, hani notices it_

" _ok bye seung jo, I will go"_

" _where, no wait"_

" _no its fine my friends are coming, you don't worry"_

" _no let them come here"_

" _yah baek seung jo and oh hani hii" shouted hae ra afar_

" _hey hae ra" said seung jo going towards her_

" _omo, hani ah you are 8 months pregnant , good job" said ha era looking at hani_

" _yah don't you mind you please accompany her, my class is going to start now" said seung jo_

" _ya sure, I am off today, come on hani"_

" _bye seung jo I will call you later" said hani leaving his hand_

" _bye hani, and yes be careful" said seung jo kissing his wife's cheek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah hani, you really look like a pregnant lady now" said joori_

" _yah I am really pregnant,you realized now" said hani_

" _yah can't wait to see the baby" said joori_

" _by the way, you want a boy or a girl" said min ah_

" _everyone in the family wants boy but mother wants a girl" said hani_

" _even your father wanted a girl right" said joori_

" _ya, he says my mother will born again" said hani_

" _what about seung jo" said min ah_

" _he said he's fine with anything" said hani_

" _then what about you" said joori_

" _even I want a boy, I want to make beak seung jo jr. but with my personality" chuckled hani_

" _hahaha" the trio laughed_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yeah are you sure, your friends are coming" said seung jo looking at his 9 month pregnant wife_

" _yah don't worry, they are on their way, I called them" said hani_

" _will you be careful?"_

" _you have become more and more sweet for me or for our baby"_

" _I don't know I am having this feeling, ok fine I am getting late but I don't want leave you alone" said seung jo_

" _yah don't worry nothing will happen, you will be the person to see our baby than me"_

" _bye"_

" _ok bye , enjoy your day " said hani closing the door_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mrs. Lee, I have a announcement for the student baek seung jo" said the nurse incharge_

" _yeah sure go ahead" said pausing the class_

" _Baek seung jo, your wife is in labor, you are needed as soon as possible"_

" _OMG sure" said seung jo getting his belongings_

" _go to emergency block" said the nurse_

" _baek seung jo all the best" told to her student she likes the most_

" _thank you" said seung jo running as fast as possible_

" _ahh, she is so lucky to have handsome husband like him, I pray the baby to be born healthy and safe" said Mrs. Lee_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _HANI AH HANI AH HANI AH, you can do it, come on" shouted seung jo_

" _I am….i am trying" said hani faintly_

" _come on one more push" said the doctor_

 _Hani held seungjo's hand tightly, while seung jo was wiping hani's sweat on her forehead_

 _They both held together for their creation to enter into this world, they should once again prove their love strong and will do anything_

" _yes yes like that, I can see the baby's head, its crowning" said the doctor_

" _doctor the BP is getting low, she is losing her consciousness" said nurse_

" _then wake her up, this critical" said doctor_

 _In all these seung jo was in a shock looking his wife in pain, and doctors trying to save her life, he never saw a scarier movie than this_

" _yes please one more push you can do it" said doctor_

" _come on hani for our baby " said seung jo_

 _The corridors were heard by the shrieks of the new baby_

" _congratulations, it's a BOY" said the doctor catching a human soaked in blood_

" _yes, we did it hani" said seung jo held hand more tightly_

 **After 2 hours**

 _"seung jo ah here it is the baby" said hani handing the baby to her husband after breastfeeding_

" _yes finally" said seung jo looking at his son who was deeply in sleeping_

" _its our baby" said hani_

" _yah OUR BABY" shouted seung jo with happiness_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Please do review if you like it**

 **Please do follow me more stories**

 **Cheers everyone**

 **Wait for the updates**

 **I am a active user**

 **Thank you**


	3. Perks of having a baby

**Chapter 3: Perks of having a baby**

" _Oh my god, I am so happy" exclaimed seung jo seeing the baby in hani's arms_

" _yeah take him" said hani handing the baby to seung jo_

" _yayy" an unknown noise is heard from corridor, as the voice gets closer_

" _HANI AHHHH"_

" _Bong joon gu" shouted hani_

" _yes, its me, we heard that you are having a baby, oh that's the baby, yah seung jo do you know how to carry a baby?" said bong joon gu_

 _As usual seung jo ignores him_

" _yah hani ah but don't you think its too early" said bong joon gu going towards hani_

" _no its absolutely not" said min ah and joori together_

" _I agree" said chris_

" _yah you all came to see the baby or you came to a party" said seung jo with confused look_

" _yah they came to see me, so sweet" said hani_

" _omo the baby is so cute, can we touch?" overjoyed min ah_

" _is it a boy or a girl?" exclaimed joori_

 _Both girls going towards seung jo who was carrying his baby with a annoyed look_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _My god seriously mother, how do we manage? No seriously" seung jo talking to his mom on the phone_

" _I am so sorry son, we are stuck, our visa is struck, we can't come immediately, I know, I did really wanted to see the baby, but what do I do?" said Mrs. Baek on the phone from US_

" _okay fine, its waste talking to you"_

" _yah at least give the phone to ha…." He hangs up the phone_

" _he hung up again" said Mr. baek looking at his wife_

" _ya" Mrs. baek looks at him_

" _I knew he would be mad at this" said Mr. baek_

" _yah what happened, why are you shouting?" said hani keeping baby to sleep_

" _mom's not coming, her visa is struck, they will come next month maybe or next year, i don't know" said seung jo annoyingly_

" _maybe? What are we going to do"_

" _wait, lets call your dad over here"_

" _no, who will take care of the restaurant, and he can't do it alone"_

" _what about a daycare"_

" _noo seung jo, she is not even 1 month"_

" _ahh it just felt you were admitted yesterday and immediately..."_

" _I got discharged two days ago, what about calling over my friends for babysitting"_

" _no, its not too safe to call up anyone, and they won't be able to do everyday"_

" _and no one does that, what do we do"_

" _what about the day care" said seung jo_

" _no…..you mean the hospital thing" said hani looks at him_

 _Both smirks_

 _IN the Night_

 _On the Bed_

" _give me the pillow" said hani_

" _another one also" said hani_

" _then where am I supposed to sleep?"_

" _oh ok fine, then please don't let baby to fall down"_

" _of course"_

" _don't off the light" shouted hani on the bed_

" _yah even the baby doesn't like it"_

" _noooooo" said hani_

" _the lamp is fine" said hani_

 _After an Hour_

 _Hani turns facing the baby_

" _before you were born, I used to look at him, now I have to look at you"_

 _She kisses the baby on his forehead and turns back_

 _After an another Hour_

 _This time Seung jo turns towards the baby_

" _yah certainly not getting sleeping, don't know what am I doing with you tomorrow morning_

" _before you came, I used to see your mother sleep all day long, but now I have to see you and your mother too"_

 _He kisses the baby on the forehead and doesn't turn back_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _In the Morning_

" _yah are you sure its ok to bring the baby because my exams are going to start" said hani getting ready_

" _ya even I am having exams" making baby ready_

"So, _we are ready, are you ready?"_

" _yes, let's go and lets not invite any diseases or any attention to us and our baby" they both say by holding hands_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah they bought their baby along" "OH MY GOD" "DO THEY WANT ATTENTION" "ARE THEY MAD" all the students started talking_

" _yah seung jo what are you guys doing" said hae ra_

" _we have to no choice hae ra and don't disturb us"_

 _._

 _._

" _what are we gonna do, the baby incharge comes in the afternoon"_

" _I will have him"_

" _yah by the way we forgot the most important thing"_

" _what"_

" _the NAME" exclaimed seung jo taking the baby from the stroller_

" _yah I have a name"_

" _what is it, tell me" looks at her_

" _yah I think you have become more sweet and active after min ho came"_

" _MIN HO….hmm... nice name oh hani" said seung jo looking at her_

" _okay don't waste time, take min ho to your class, can you do it because this morning class is really important to me"_

" _ya sure"_

" _lets go"_

" _omo, hani bought her baby, everyone look" exclaimed hani's benchmate_

" _yah are you sure, you can do this, don't give the baby to anyone not even the teacher"_

" _yes I will not give and I will protect and take care of our baby" said hani_

" _ok bye my love, take care, do call if needed" said seung jo kissing his wife on the lips as she blushes as everyone watching their romance_

 _He knows very well what makes her strong even though he doesn't like to do it_

" _yah please don't touch the baby, plz be far" said hani going to her seat ignoring others_

 _._

 _._

" _ok so the class ends"_

" _and yes miss mother, you have to stop bringing your baby to the class" exclaimed the professor_

" _I am really sorry sir" said hani taking care of the crying baby_

" _ya how was it" said seung jo_

" _he cried like hell, he was quiet in the house and violent outside, Oh my god" said hani going to class_

" _going to early?"_

" _you have to settle too fast my love" said hani patting him on his cheek_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah min ho, be quiet, do you really want your dad to suffer" whispered seung jo_

 _Baby calms down_

" _that's my boy" seung jo rubs his nose with the baby's nose_

" _BAEK SEUNG JO, can you please answer this QUESTION?" shouted the professor_

" _Oh yes sure sir" seung jo tries to stand up but couldn't, the baby starts crying again_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah its really tough having a baby" said seung jo sitting on the couch in his living room_

" _yah perks of having a baby" said hani sitting beside me after making the baby asleep_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **That's it, how you did you like**

 **Please please do review it**

 **Please do follow for more stories**

 **Thank you**

 **Cheers**


	4. Proving their love once more

**Chapter 4: Proving their love once more**

" _yah why are you keeping the baby between our bed when he has his bed" protested seung jo_

" _that's because he cannot sleep alone, he needs me" said hani_

" _but still" frowned seung jo_

' _I wont let my baby separate me from my hani' thought seung jo_

" _the mother duo slept really well, I was left alone " said seung jo in the morning_

" _so you are saying you could not get sleep, or you did not sleep" said hani looking at him_

" _I could not get sleep, there was no place at all"_

" _oh then you should have gone down and sleep"_

" _down?, no I will sleep here in my room , only on my bed" exclaimed seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _how's your day seung jo" said hae ra_

" _it was the worst" exclaimed seung jo_

" _oh, why"_

" _its all because of that oh hani"_

" _what happened?"_

" _she doesn't let me hold her and slee…" said seung jo looking away from ha era and turns back shyly_

" _yaa you are so funny"_

" _ok ok bye, I have to pick minho today "_

" _yah can I come to with you?"_

" _hmmmm, ok"_

 _._

 _._

" _my baby" cuddles , kisses and hugs his son_

" _yah you both are so cute"_

 _"I know"_

 _"can i hold him too?" said hae ra excitedly_

 _"No" said seung jo sharply_

" _ok bye seung jo…" seung jo was in his world, ignores hae ra's greeting_

" _Yah minho, I came today, everyday I will only come, I will see how you will sleep between us" takes minho to home_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hey seung jo" hani kisses on his cheek_

" _ahhh, where were you all day" said seung jo_

" _I told you na, it was min ah's birthday, you should have come too, everyone asked about the baby" said hani sitting beside seung jo_

" _always about baby baby, never about me " seung jo snapped at her_

" _ok where is minho?" hani ignoring his words_

 _He looks at hani, "I don't know"_

" _what you mean, you don't know" hani goes searching around the house_

" _hmph" smirks seung jo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah why did you keep him in the crib?"_

" _isn't it for him, then in the first place why did you waste money for that?"_

" _whatever" ignored hani_

" _yah again between us"_

" _stop being childish, seung jo, he is our baby"_

" _but but, you are my baby"_

" _no cut it" shouted hani and sleeps with minho_

 _Seung jo sees her and thinks for a while, then sleeps_

 _In the morning_

 _Seung jo comes out of the bathroom with a towel around him, as hani gets ready for the day_

" _yah make it fast" said hani going towards the mirror_

" _yah, lets make out today" seung jo grabs hani from her back_

" _yah what are you talking, nooo"_

" _minho is also sleeping, I couldn't even hold you sleep yesterday, please"_

 _He turns her towards him and looks into her eyes, he starts kissing her, she stops resisting him_

 _As usual, they go with the flow_

 _They are on the bed, naked, cuddling each other_

" _yah don't you have class today"_

" _I have but…"_

" _seung jo, you are really changing"_

" _oh, come on, this is the reason I wanted to marry you"_

" _what?"_

" _ya, if we are not married, I cannot hold you like this everyday, that's why even though its tough for me to get married, I still did for you"_

" _how come you got this much love on me?"_

" _I always have it, you just don't see it" saying he kisses her on the forehead_

" _lets make one last round"_

" _but this time not inside"_

 _He smirks, climbs on her, he starts with her neck, she moans, as he goes to her lips_

" _ahhh, ahh" minho is awake_

 _They both stop and look at their baby who was in the crib_

 _As hani pacifies the baby_

" _ya are you really fine with this" she looks at the baby and then at him_

" _ya of course, I cannot deny the reality, though its really early, its ok"_

" _the only thing it bothers me is the people in the college"_

" _yah, how many times I have to tell you, don't bother about them"_

" _I cannot be a ignorant like you, it just feels so bad, before they used to tease me I don't fit to you and now trolling me for being a bad mother"_

" _don't just care what people say, please" he kisses her, she feels happy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _I think the mother OH HANI is late again" shouts eun ah and the other girls laugh_

 _Hani ignores them and the class begins_

" _so this is how the reproduction takes place in humans, it may vary in some other mammals" said the professor_

" _sir, I have a question" said eun ah_

" _ya sure ask"_

" _how does it feel to have reproduction, I think no one experienced it except oh hani" said eun ah pointing hani_

" _so sir my question is to ask her, how it feels?"_

" _I am sorry but it's a…" the professor looks at hani_

" _sir but we all know that she is married and to prove her virginity, she already has a baby"_

" _I know but it's a personal question"_

" _sir but…"_

" _I am sorry, you can't" the bell rings, he leaves_

" _yah oh hani, is your baby really your baby or maybe seung jo did it with other or you did it with other" she laughs_

 _Hani holds her tears and leaves the room_

 _._

 _._

" _yah its ok" min ah confronts hani_

"O _h hani, what happened, why did you message me to come?" said seung jo_

 _Hani looks at him and looks at min ah_

" _they talked really bad about her in the class"_

" _who talked like that, tell me who it is?"_

" _nothing happened" she wipes her tears and prepares to leave_

 _As she is about to leave, he grabs her hand and takes her away leaving min ah in confusion_

" _yah where are you taking me?"_

 _He takes her to the back of the campus_

 _He pushes her to the wall_

" _yah I really love you understand, please don't feel I don't like or love you anymore, I will always love you hani" he kisses her_

" _wait I am in confusion, what if someone see us" interrupting the kiss_

" _let them see" the kiss resumes_

" _yah look at that, they are kissing, look" said a random guy by clicking pictures of them_

" _that's baek seung jo and his wife, I think , oh my god" said a random girl chattering with her friends_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **IN the Canteen**

" _execute the plan hani" whispers seung jo to hani_

 _She smiles at him and goes to the cafeteria_

" _oh look oh hani is here" said eun ah loud enough to hani to hear_

" _she's just the worst" said jang mi_

" _I wonder did seung jo really sleep with her?" laughs eun ah_

" _yah does he really love you?" laughs jang mi_

" _lets prove it today hani" eun ah grabs hani and pushes her to the ground_

 _Everyone laughs_

" _she just doesn't deserve baek seung jo" every girl shouts_

" _look at you, who cares for you"_

 _Seung jo and min ah sees the drama from afar_

" _lets make his wife a ugly duckling"_

" _I really hate you"_

" _if you have a crush on him, then even I have a crush on him, then why isn't he loving me? Tell me you bitch" pushes hani to the ground_

 _Hani looks scared_

" _she's the worst" everyone shouts, no one supports_

 _They pour the juice on her_

" _everyone harass her"_

 _Food is all over her hair_

 _Hani crawls back slowly in fear_

" _ya why are you escaping" said eun ah grabbing her leg_

" _if I will be in your place I will die"_

 _Min ah was about to go but seung jo stops her_

" _guys lock the door, beat her up"_

 _As she slaps her hard, and was about to kick, she is disturbed by a voice_

"STOP _ENOUGH IS ENOUGH" shouts baek seung jo who comes rushing_

 _He pushes eun ah aside from harming his love_

 _He helps hani to stand up back again and cleans her_

" _the only person who is mother to my baby and the only person who makes me the happiest person on earth and makes me feel alive every second is she" said seung jo pointing at hani and grabs her for a deep kiss_

 _Everyone are surprised and shocked_

 _The officials come rushing to stop the ruckus happening in the canteen_

" _yah everyone, whats the problem…" the principal sees the young couple kissing_

 _He breaks the kiss and tells" I really love you hani, you are the only one for me"_

 _Hani's tears come down and he wipes them for her_

" _ok everyone go to the class, and the girls who created the noise come to the office, I know everything"_

 _Hani looks at the professor and thanks him_

 _Seung jo winks at min ah_

 _They both leave and seung jo proves his love once again to her and for the first time to the world_

 _He again admits he really loves her truly and that he can do anything to her_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _here take your baby, he didn't make much noise today" said the nurse handing sleeping minho to seung jo_

" _thank you" smiles hani_

 _Seung jo kisses his son_

" _thank you hani for everything" aid seung jo_

" _me too seung jo" said hani kissing the baby_

 _"and you know what?" hani looks at seung jo_

 _"what?"_

 _"i love you"_

 _"love you too and you know what?"_

 _"what?"_

 _"i am the happiest girl in this world"_

 _"i know" kisses his wife_

 _The young couple once again prove that there is still true love between them, and that is something they should be proud of_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Thank you guys for supporting me**

 **Hope you liking my stories**

 **Please do review it**

 **Please do follow me for more interesting stories**

 **Thank you**

 **Cheers**

 **Hamsweetha**


	5. Loving Memories

**Chapter 5: Loving Memories**

 **Its Merry Christmas**

" _minho look, what I brought for you" said seung jo taking a gift box from his bag_

" _he he ahh" said minho happily looking at his father_

" _yah how many gifts did you bring?" said hani as she sees him taking many gifts from his bag_

" _I used to do this to eun jo " said seung jo looking partially towards hani_

" _really?" said hani not believing him_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah its very cold, he will catch cold, lets go inside" said hani to seung jo who was catching minho_

" _no he is enjoying" said seung jo_

" _but…" she looks at seung jo_

" _ok lets go eat dinner" said seung jo_

" _I guess he slept" said hani looking at minho_

 _"ok fine first order what you want hani"_

" _umm... I want a chicken cheese pizza with no jalapenos, no mushrooms, no onions and..."_

" _what's a pizza without them, bring a large sized cheese pizza" said seung jo looking at hani and then at the waiter_

" _ok sir" said waiter before leaving_

 _Hani frowns at seung jo_

" _yah what are you looking at? feed him"_

 _Seung jo takes out a packet and mixes them in a bowl, so called 'baby food'_

" _minho come on eat ahh" seung jo tries feed minho but he refuses to eat_

" _sir your pizza" said waiter placing the dish on the table_

" _thank you" said hani_

 _Meanwhile seung jo removes jalapenos, onions, mushrooms on three slices of the pizza and places them on the other three slices of pizza_

" _do you want anymore to get removed" he looks at her_

 _She shakes her heads and then smiles thinking how lucky she is_

" _come on minho eat" said hani helping seung jo to feed minho_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _is he asleep?" said hani_

" _Yes" said seung jo switching off the lights_

 _They both sleep on the bed facing each other_

" _do you remember my last Christmas's gift to you?" looking at her_

" _hmmm" she thinks meanwhile seung jo places her hair behind her ear and pulls her towards him to kiss her_

 _After a glimpse of the gift, hani says "we made out in the car"she again kisses him, then he climbs upon her, they remove their clothes, letting their heat to exchange_

 _Now both naked and cuddling, hani sleeps on seung jo chest, meanwhile seung jo plays with her hair_

" _seung jo"_

" _hmm"_

 _"Are you ok?"_

" _what, yeah"_

" _about the baby and all"_

" _baby?" he looks at her_

" _is it ok with you"_

" _ya hani, I am really ok being a father at age 22" he kisses her forehead_

" _I think this Christmas, I am more happy and that too because of you" he smiles_

 _She smiles too_

 _They both spend together happily on christmas night_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _its new year's eve hani, wake up now"_

" _where will we go today"_

" _to out , come on, make the baby ready"_

" _ya can't just stay in home please" said hani who is still sleepy_

" _don't be lazy hani" drags hani to the bathroom_

 _._

 _._

" _hi appa, how are you" said hani approaching the restaurant's kitchen_

" _hani, you suddenly" said surprised father_

" _hello father, busy today also" said seung jo_

" _haha ya, tomorrow is new year right, hey my grandson minho ah also came, come on my boy" as the old working man feels happy by seeing his only grandson_

 _Seung jo hands over minho to oh gi dong_

" _haha he has become more sweet and cute" said amused grandfather_

" _we wanted to invite you for dinner as its new year's eve" said seung jo_

" _oh, I am so sorry, I am really busy" as he looks at hani_

" _appa why you are working like that, don't strain yourself, joon gu will take care" said hani_

" _he went to his town for the holidays, I am only one to help here, really sorry my dear"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _3"_

" _2"  
_

" _1"_

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR"_

" _happy new year my love" seung jo kisses hani_

" _happy new year my life" clinking the glasses_

 _They both smile and welcome another year into their life_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _its become too late seung jo, lets sleep"_

" _some more please" as he goes into her_

" _ok_ _please" hani moans for the nth time_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _yah hani its my marriage next Sunday"_

" _what congrats joori" said overexcited hani_

 _They hug each other_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _seung jo wake up" hani climbs over him shaking him_

" _yah hani its Sunday, let me sleep today"_

" _no its joori's wedding, I told you so get up"_

" _come on make it fast, we both are ready and excited" hani carries minho_

" _only you are excited hani" who was getting ready_

" _no we both he he ah" hani imitates minho_

" _hahahaha" seung jo laughs at how cute his wife is_

" _ahh hehe ahhh" giggles minho_

" _oh even you are also excited now minho, ok then I am ready"_

" _but wait we have to eat breakfast"_

" _you can eat there" hani drags seung jo the car_

" _yah you look horrible in this dress"_

 _Hani frowns and says "baek seung jo never changes"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _HANI AHHHH, oh even you came seung jo" she looks at hum shyly_

" _congrats joori" seung jo congrats her_

" _oh Thank you" said joori shakes hand with him_

 _._

" _yah hani come on take a photo with us" said min ah_

" _seung jo come on" hani drags seung jo to the stage_

" _yah what are you doing, I don't like taking photographs please" he resists himself_

 _Hani looks at him and leaves his hand then goes to the stage_

 _._

" _hey hi oh hani, I heard you finally got married to baek seung jo" said eun ah_

" _really?" said park joon_

" _ya actually" said hani_

" _did he come? Where is he?" said eun ah looking all over_

" _come on introduce your husband" said park joon_

" _he did come" exclaimed min ah_

" _he is right over there" said hani looking at her husband who was standing in a corner_

" _seung jo, come on, people are asking for you"_

" _what no I don't want to, I am looking over minho"_

" _ya husband please" hani grabs his hand and pulls_

" _then bring minho too" said seung jo_

" _hi seung jo remember me kim eun ah" she stretches her hand_

" _and I am park lee joon" he stretches his hand too_

" _I don't remember any of you" as usual seung jo ignores them both_

" _oh look at the baby, can I touch him" said eun hye seeing the baby on hani's arms_

" _no" said seung jo as she comes closer to the baby_

" _you did not change a bit seung jo" said eun ah leaving_

" _yes hmph" said park joon leaving_

" _did I really not change hani" he looks at hani_

" _no seung jo you did not change" she smiles at him and he smiles back_

 _._

 _._

" _oh look at the stupid mother haha" everyone who knows hani criticizes hani for having a baby at a young age_

 _._

 _._

" _ok guys it's the time, the contest finally begins" said the officiator_

" _what contest" asked seung jo_

" _the longest kiss" said min ah_

" _what?" said hani looking at her and spilling water on her dress_

" _ya, a couple of couples kiss each other, whose kiss lasts the long, wins"_

" _oh seems to be a good idea but we are partic…" seung jo drags hani to the stage interrupting his wife's words_

 _Everyone got surprised_

" _okay I can see there are many couples, good, so now introduce yourselves" announced the officiator_

 _When it comes to hani, seung jo spoke: "hello everyone, we are a married couple…_

" _oh wow got married, what are your age?"_

" _22"_

" _oh great, love is in the air, good, lets the start the contest"_

 _Seung jo comes closer to hani, he held her face with his both hands, and then gives a small touch and then both go with the flow till their saliva flow becomes constant and love becomes infinity_

" _So the winner is the Baek couple"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _wasn't it a great day"_

" _ya it would be if you have eaten good food"_

" _why"_

" _your breath and the mouth.." seung jo laughs_

 _After 2 years of marriage, a new member added to the family, but he still can't get old to tease her_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hey here mom, this way" seung jo waving his hand at the airport_

" _hey there they are" Mr. baek leading the way_

" _hello grandmother" imitating minho, hani gives him to Mrs. Baek_

" _How many months in?" asked eun jo playing with Minho's hand_

" _7 months in" said seung jo gathering the baby bag_

" _lets go, Appa will be waiting in the house" said hani_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _hey my friend, long time no see" hugging oh gi dong blocking the entrance door_

" _atleast let us go in" said Mrs. Baek catching minho in her hands who was giggling_

" _oh good hani, you have maintained our house really good" said Mrs. Baek entering the house_

" _mom, I was the one who maintained it" said seung jo_

" _haha, I was just kidding" Mrs. Baek teases seung jo_

" _shall we have dinner" said Mr. baek_

" _seeing my grandson, I have become full" said Mrs. Baek kissing minho_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _we totally had a feast because of only gi dong, thank you my friend" said Mr. baek_

" _come on, my friend my pleasure, so what else"_

" _its jus…" said Mr. baek_

 _Mrs. Baek looks at them and looks at seung jo and hani, "so how did you guys manage?"_

" _its just we, I told you right, we can do it" said seung jo_

" _ya mother, we had a day care in the university, we were able to take care of ourselves" said hani_

" _so eun jo did you come first?" said seung jo_

" _ya_ _brother, I came first"_

" _oh wow very good"_

" _in my class"_

" _then only_ _good"_

 _everyone laughs_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Minho sleeps on seung jo's shoulder_

" _hani shall we go up?"_

" _did he sleep, ok lets go"_

" _ok we will leave first" said seung jo_

 _._

 _._

" _today was good right" said seung jo_

" _yeah it was" hani smiles and kisses him_

 _He locks the door "I said you we have all the time on this earth"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Hey guys hope you like it**

 **Please review if you want me to continue**

 **Happy new year to the world**

 **Cheers Hamsweetha**

 **Thank you**


End file.
